


Digital Art - 2009-05-08 - 4 Clovers

by chkc



Category: Clover, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: team_sga, Digital Art, Fanart, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SGA-1 as Clovers a la CLAMP. John is injured and the rest of the team try to fix him. For Team SGA's AU Fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Art - 2009-05-08 - 4 Clovers

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt comes from briar_pipe: "Clover fusion"
> 
> Team_sga's AU Fest master list: http://community.livejournal.com/team_sga/44586.html


End file.
